Bent not Broken
by StevieUniverse
Summary: I'm going to tell you the story of how two lovers got caught, broken apart and reunited. First HTTYD fanfic, please read! Warning Twincest! RuffnutxTuffnut Rated T for some non descriptive minor adult themes and little swearing
1. Chapter 1 Found out

**Hey guys! Stevie Universe here! So you may have read my gravity falls fanfic, we can get through this. I'm writing this story for a little while, it will probably have about 5 chapters. I will be writing we can get through this at te same time but I'm obsessed with the twins right now! Hope you like it! **

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were known as the mischievious and annoying pranksters of the town. But these days, that's all changed. I'm going to tell you about how two lovers, got caught, broken apart and reunited.

It was the hottest day if the year, no one was riding dragons, except for Hiccup, of course. He'd gone out with Astrid on some trip. Snotlout was at home sleeping and Fishlegs was in the great hall studying dragons. Ruffnut and Tuffnut sat in 'their' pool. It was inside a small cave they have found while riding Barf and Belch. It was hidden away in the outskirts of the island, no one knew it was there, just them. They would regularly come to the pool, almost everyday. Ruffnut and Tuffnut had always shared a special connection, like a twin thing. But they never thought they would become soulmates, it happened when they accidentally fell on top of each other and kissed. They began to fall for each other and confessed their love.

Ruffnut layed her head on her twins shoulder as he twirled her hair. The water was crystal blue, it rippled as Ruffnut swayed her hand on top of the water. Tuffnut kissed Ruff on the head, she smiled a bit and flicked water from her fingers to his face.

"What was that for?" He asked, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, nothing." Ruffnut smirked, Tuffnut cupped a hand on her face and turned it to face his.

"You don't like me kissing your head, do you?" He asked sarcastically.

"You just didn't get the right spot," she replied smirking again. She leaned up and kissed his lips, he immediately kissed back. He put a his hands on her waist and pulled her closer so their bare chests touched. Both twins blushed and turned away.

"S,sorry Ruff." Tuffnut said nervously rubbing the back of her neck.

"What's there to be sorry about?" Ruffnut grinned, "It doesn't bother me." She sat on his lap and placed her hands around his neck. "What's to be scared about!" She placed a hand down south and rubbed. Tuffnut let out a soft moan, she kissed him and pulled him close until their chest touched again. Ruffnut pulled Tuffs hair out if his face and continued kissing.

"What the hell is going on here!" A voice yelled. Startled the twins swiftly let go of each other a separated. They turned their heads to see Hiccup, Toothless and Astrid standing at the cave entrance. Both twins blushed and looked at each other. Worried expressions covers their faces.

"um, nothing!" Ruffnut said putting on her best fake smile.

"Well then, why do we find you naked, kissing each other! Your twins for gods sake!" Astrid yelled. Ruffnut noticed she was naked and covered herself up and blushed even harder.

"Exactly, how much of that did you see?" Tuffnut asked,

"Um, well, all of it!" Hiccup said crossing his arms. Toothless growled at Hiccup and Astrid and went over to the twins. He nuzzled his head into Tuffnut and purred at Ruffnut before standing inbetween all of them facing Hiccup and Astrid.

"What are you doing bud! Don't take their side, it's wrong!" Hiccup exaggerated. He pushed Toothless aside and moved closer to the twins.

"You two! Get dressed, now! We're going back home," Hiccup yelled as Ruffnut and Tuffnut began to cling to each other. Hiccup walked back to Astrid and waited outside of the cave door. Toothless stayed behind and watched Ruffnut cry and and Tuffnut curse under his breath. The twins quickly got dressed and sat down.

"That's it, we're done." Ruffnut sighed.

"No we are not. We are going to get out of this." Tuffnut said hugging his now clothed sister.

"How? There's nothing we can do!" Ruffnut said breaking down in tears. Toothless growled a bit and motioned for them to get on his back.

"Toothless? Your going to help us?" Ruffnut sobbed. He shook his head and Ruff giggled a bit.

"Come on, there's another exit to the cave remember, we can sneak out their and fly out on Toothless, you just have to trust me." Tuffnut said staring into his twins eyes.

"Ok," Ruffnut softly said rubbing her eyes. The twins jumped on Toothless and flew out of the cave. Toothless shot a fireball out of his mouth as he flew over Hiccup and Astrid. They looked up and their eyes went wide,

"What! Come on, let's go!" Astrid yelled. The two started running back to camp. Ruffnut and Tuffnut laughed.

"Hey Toothless, can you take us back to Berk So we can get Barf and Belch." Ruffnut asked as she held tightly onto her brother back. Toothless turned around and headed for Berk. Just then they were stopped by Snoutlout and Hookfang.

**So how did you like the story?! Please tell me if you liked it and if I should continue with it in the reviews! See ya next time! **


	2. Chapter 2 Broken Apart

**hey guys, I'm so sorry this took so long to update. But enjoy! **

"Um, how are you guys riding toothless?" Snotlout questioned raising an eyebrow, the twins looked at each other nervously.

"Well, Hiccups been giving me lessons, while Barf and Belch were sick." Tuffnut exclaimed.

"Oh, ok. Oh and sweetiepie?" Snotlout asked in a mushy type of voice.

"Ugh, what?" Ruffnut spat back crossing her arm and looking away in disgust.

"Go and speak to your parents, they have some very exciting news for both me and you." And with that Snotlout left and flew down to where Hiccup and Astrid were standing.

"What?" Tuff said scratching his head.

"I don't know, well they probably want me to attend some kind of party with him or something like that." Ruff replied. _"Ugh!_ He can be so annoying!" She threw her arms in the air.

"I know, come on, we better get back to our parents house before Hiccup and Astrid go and tell the whole village we kissed."

"Alright, off you go Toothless!" Ruff yelled as Toothless, took off again.

_-With Hiccup, Astrid and Snotlout.-_

"So what your saying is that, you found both Ruff and Tuff sitting in the pool naked together kissing!" Snotlout yelled, as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"For the millionth time yes! And they took Toothless too! Could you please give us a ride back on Hookfang?" Hiccup said getting angry.

"Well, of course!" Snotlout said as all three Vikings hoped on Hookfang as he took off.

-_With Tuffnut and Ruffnut-_

"Come on, let's get this over with." Ruffnut said, as she and Tuff walked to their house, it was small but welcoming, but not always in the eyes of Tuffnut and Ruffnut. They hated their parents. No one was really sure why, everyone just guessed it was a teenager thing.

"Alright, what do you want from us." Tuff said as he opened the door letting his sister going in before following behind. Their parents looked at them, their mother had long blond hair and a slim body. Her hair was neatly plaited and she was wearing a brown skirt, black top and vest, boots and her helmet. She had dishes in her hands. Their father on the other hand was a big tall man with brown hair and a large brown beard. Scars covered his face, he wore almost only amour.

"Well, love we were hoping we could just have this talk with Ruff today." Said their mother.

"Um, ok?" Tuffnut said heading for his bedroom, as he went he looked at his sister, she mouthed the words to him. _Save me, _he chuckled a bit to himself before closing the bedroom door and putting his ear up to it so he could hear what was happening.

"What! You can't do this to me! I hate him!" Tuff heard Ruff cry,

"Well, we are sorry dear but it's final, it's not like you love someone else anyway." He dad said, his voice low and serious.

"No! You don't understand! I do love someone else!" She cried, Tuffnut felt worried for his sister and it took every bit of his strength not to burst open the door and go comfort her.

"Oh, you do? Well who do you like then dear?" Their mother asked.

"Don't be silly woman, she doesn't love anybody, she playing you just as always!" Their father yelled. Ruffnut then quickly opened the bedroom door, grabbed Tuffs hands and raced out the front door. They ran for a bit before Ruff stopped.

"Ruif, what's wrong?" Tuff said embracing his sister.

"T-they're m-making me marry...Snotlout, but I don't want to! I love you Tuffnut!" Ruffnut cries in his arms resting her head on his chest, Tuffs heart sank.

"Why though?" Tuffnut chocked,

"Dad said something about protecting me from other Vikings, but we have barf and belch for that!" Ruff cried harder, Tuff lifted her head up with one finger, so they were looking eye to eye.

"I'll stop this, I promise." Tuff whispered,

"Yeah, but how!" Ruff cried, Tuff put his finger to her lips shushing her.

"It's alright, I'll find a way." Tuff kissed Ruffnut slowly on the lips, other Vikings started to gasp, Ruff and Tuff quickly pulled away and realized half the island was watching them, including the other teens and their parents.

"Oh, so this is who you love is it!" Their father yelled at Ruffnut as he came out from the crowd, she cowered. She was usually really tuff and strong but when it came to their father it was a different story. He'd always be mean and ungrateful towards the twins. He'd always thought they weren't strong enough to be Vikings. So when he had heard about them riding dragons instead of killing them you can imagine him not being very happy with the two, and now this, it just pushed the line.

"Don't!" Tuffnut sternly said stepping in front of Ruffnut and staring his father right in the eyes. He looked honestly, pissed.

"You! Boy your the trouble here! Move out of the way!" Their father yelled as he pushed Tuffnut to the ground. He landed on a sharp rock near by, he started to bleed out of his back, he wasn't moving either.

"Tuffnut!" Ruffnut yelled running over to him, she put her head to his chest listening for a heart beat. She let out a sigh of relief when she heard him start to breathe and try to get up.

"Run, Ruff, I'll find you." he whispered,

"No, I won't leave you here!" she whispered back as she quickly kissed him passionately but was then ripped away.

"You know I've always been embarrassed by you two, and now I have a reason to be more. Come on let's go!" Their father yelled disappointed and angry grabbing Ruffnuts arm and dragging her away. "Oh and son that little show you put on before, that'll be the last time you ever get to touch your sister." He walked away, Ruffnut struggling and crying at the same time. The other teenagers looked worried, Hiccup was comforting Astrid who was crying. Snotlout stood there angry and Fishlegs and Eret looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Tuffnut!" Ruffnut yelled struggling to get away from her fathers grasp. "Dad, stop! He's hurt!"

"Shut up girl!" He yelled tightening his grip on her.

"Ruff..." Tuff whispered limply lifting an arm. As Ruff was dragged back into their house the teenagers came running over to Tuff.

"Tuff! We take back everything, we'll help you get her back! We promise." Hiccup said resurring Tuff.

"What! We never agreed to that!" Snotlout complained before getting a sharp gabb in the ribs from Astrid. "Oof! Ok fine."

"T-thanks." Tuff said before coughing up a bit of blood.

"Alright, we're going to take you to the nurse, I'll see if I can find a way to stop the marriage, I mean I am the cheif they're has to be something I can do." Hiccup said as he and Snotlout put his arms around they're shoulders and started to walk him to the nurse.

At the nurse

"Ok, sweetie I have you all bandaged up, you should recover in a few weeks." The nurse said as she put the last bandage around his back.

"Thanks," He sighed as he picked up his shirt, vest and helmet walking out of the small house they were in. He walked out to the edge of the village sat down and watched the waves from the cliff top. He crawled up into a ball and secretly let a few tears slip. He dared not go back to his house in fear he'd be more hurt than he already is, even if he wanted to try to get to Ruffnut. He took out his notebook and started drawing a picture of him and Ruff happily sitting together. Smiles plastered their faces as he had an ar around her. She was gently resting her head on his shoulder. A lone tear slipped out of his eye and hit the page.

"What you drawing there?" A voice from behind Tuffnut said. He jumped a bit then realized it was just Astrid.

"Nothing," He sighed.

"Are you alright Tuffnut?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I just don't want to think about what life's going to be like without her. I know it's weird to be in love with your twin sister but seriously..." Tuffnut exclaimed,

"Well, I've got some good news and some bad news. Ok so the bad news is that Stoic had already said yes to the wedding before he died and even if Hiccup is going to be Cheif now he can't change that, the good news is that there is a way we can stop the wedding."

Ok so that's it! See ya!


End file.
